


Chronicles from a small town called Desert Bluffs

by Preussen



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Comedy, Fluff, Multi, Non-Binary OC, Pre-Strex Kevin, Surreal, desert bluffs before strex, non-binary characters, plot heavy, some angst later on
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-19
Updated: 2016-04-26
Packaged: 2018-06-02 07:28:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6557329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Preussen/pseuds/Preussen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mysterious paths have been showing up all over the town. Someone has gone missing. The local café has a slight zombie infestation. A giant spider wants justice for all the innocent spiders that are killed to make Spider Pie. It's just another day in the life of someone living in the small desert town named Desert Bluffs.</p><p>Set in Desert Bluffs before Strexcorp took over. A genderfluid café worker named Lilith who is addicted to a radio show that reports the events that go on in Desert Bluffs is inspired to find more out about the world. Kevin - the radio host - comes to the café often and listens to her talk about her findings. Meanwhile, Strexcorp starts to expand...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Curiosity and mysterious paths

Lilith glanced at the path in front of her. It was very long and when she peered into the distance, she couldn't see any hint of what it might lead to. It was gold and glittery, like the sand of the entire desert but... Also different. It seemed to glow to her. 

She had heard yesterday that there were numerous reports of paths like this in Desert Bluffs recently. Everyone had been strictly told not to follow them however. So, when Lilith heard the voices, she began to back away, shaking her head. 

"Nooope. I know what you want and I am not falling for it!" she said sternly. The path was still there, it's glow glaring at her in the sunlight. 

Staring into it, she began to feel a headache coming on. She quickly went for the small bag she carried, pulling out a pen. She scribbled "Staring = headache" onto her hand in a messy handwriting only she could decipher. 

"This should be good..." Lilith muttered.

She glanced back up at the path but the moment she looked directly at it, her head was pounding. She groaned and quickly turned away from it, feeling her stomach begin to hurt. She was far used to her stomach hurting to really care but she still noted it on her hand.

She waved at the path, still not looking. She then turned and walked away.

Part of her really, desperately wanted to follow the path. She didn't know if it was the adventure in her that felt that or if it was simply an effect of the path's seduction. However, she didn't follow it.

Following it might mean she'd miss today's broadcast. The broadcasts were the reason she even looked for the path in the first place. She listened to it during her work in the Café and it had eventually become a large part in her life because it was always just... there. 

Kevin - the radio host - had such a soothing voice too. He was always cheerful, optimistic and interesting. Often he even came into the cafe when he wasn't working and anytime he did, she'd always make sure she was the one that took his order to him. He always seemed to know which pronouns she was using each time he saw her, which she didn't really question, she just appreciated it. 

She'd often ask him questions about things, despite all her co-workers saying that she was most likely coming off as annoying. Kevin had always seemed happy to answer though... And anytime she had found something out on her own (like with the paths) he'd listen and ask her about it. Then, he'd mention it in his broadcast. 

Anytime he mentioned her name, she'd flash her co-workers a cocky smirk. They were used to it by now but it still gave her a sense of pleasure, seeing them roll their eyes or chuckle.  
She stepped into the café, looking up at the clock to make sure she was on time. She then went behind the counter and shared some short greetings with her co-workers, before going into the room behind.

Lilith put on an apron and tied her wild, black curly hair up in a bun, she left her bag there and returned to the counter, ready to do her job.

Customers came in and out. She took some orders, chatted a little with the regulars. She scolded Morgan Smith for tracking mud all over the floor... Again. She didn't know how that camel always had mud on his feet, he just did. However, when she told him that he needs to clean his feet before entering the café, he spat at her. 

"Rude!" she said, wiping the spit off her apron with a displeased face. "How come you only reply by spitting at people? It's not a very polite way of-"

Lilith was cut off, dodging yet another shot of camel spit aimed at her. "Fine, fine. I'll go and get your coffee. Just... Chill, okay?"

Morgan Smith didn't answer to that and simply lay in the middle of the floor, waiting. That was another thing that got on Lilith's nerves, he'd just lie right in the middle of the floor. Surely he must know that you can't just do that! He could at the very least choose a spot closer to one of the tree tables.

She let out a sigh and went to go make his coffee anyway. It was no use arguing when she was just going to get spat at. 

Once she made it, she asked Sara if she could take the coffee to Morgan Smith instead. She didn't want to risk getting spat at again and after all, Sara is the only one who actually gets along with Morgan Smith. Meanwhile, Lilith took some orders from some friendlier customers.

"Hey, Lil, did you see any of those paths we were warned about on yesterday's broadcast?" Zach - one of the regular customers - asked. 

"Just one. I wonder where they came from..." Lilith answered, filling a cup with hot water and putting a teabag in. "Any sugar today?"

Zach shook his head so she left it like that. 

"I saw two last night," he muttered to her, leaning in a little. "They were glowing and they called to me. I-I didn't follow them, of course. I wanted to though."

Lilith nodded. "I felt like that too. I guess that was kinda mentioned in yesterday's broadcast. I think I'd want to follow them either way though."  
Zach chuckled. "Yeah, paths sure are inviting." 

"I know, right?" Lilith passed Zach his tea and he immediately took a sip, deep in thought.  
Lilith went to take a few more orders. The café was relatively quiet today, which was quite nice. So, it didn't take long for her to return to talking with Zach.

"You know, the next broadcast will be on soon," he said, putting his cup down. 

"I know! I always listen to it during work. Wanna listen with me?"

"Oh, yeah. For sure."

Lilith grinned and moved over to the radio, turning it on and making sure it was on the right station. She then sat down, redoing the bun in her hair as it had gotten a little loose. 

"I wonder if we'll get any updates on the mysterious paths," Zach said, taking another sip.

"I hope so! I do have things to tell him that I found out today though, if I get the chance."

Just then, Kevin's starting lines could be heard through the static. Lilith quickly turned it up. The familiar, cheerful tune began to play and after, Kevin continued to talk.

"Good day, listeners! So, there has been some updates! We've been told that someone has... Gone missing on one of the paths. Joan Lawrence was reportedly last seen simply walking along on one of the mysterious paths and then poof! Gone. Witnesses claim that they wanted to stop them from walking down the path in the first place but... They just couldn't."

Lilith glanced at Zach, raising an eyebrow.

"Now, I don't know much about these paths myself... I mean, does anyone, really? However, I highly doubt Joan's been harmed. I mean, since when do people get killed by paths, you know? Er, well... Apart from that one incident a year back. Anyway, we've now sent a search party after them and I'm sure we should find them soon enough! ...So, who's tried the local baker's new spider pies?'"

"Weird..." Lilith muttered, still listening as Kevin began to talk about how the local baker's new spider pies taste amazing. 

"D'you think that person's alive?" Zach asked. 

"I mean... Yeah. I hope so..." Lilith responded, frowning a little. 

They listened to the rest of the broadcast quietly. The other stuff was really quite normal, Angela Green recently had a new baby frog in her frog farm. Rita the six-eyed cat had grown yet another eye and even a new tail. Kevin delivering every bit of news with great enthusiasm, often adding his personal thoughts. The weather was spot on. 

When Kevin returned, he talked a little about the paths again, warning everyone not to walk on them once more. After that, he began to end the broadcast, speaking a few more lines that he allowed to linger for a little before the final finish. 

Lilith smiled and turned the radio down. She didn't follow the stuff after Kevin's broadcast as much, so she was okay with missing it. 

"Well, that sure was interesting..." Zach said, pushing over his now empty teacup. He put some money on the counter and then stood up.

"T'was nice listening with you, Lilith. I'll seeya around, yeah?"

"Yeah!" she nodded. "Definitely."

Zach left and Lilith continued her job. Not that there was any new customers. Morgan Smith was still laying in the middle of the floor, much to Lilith's annoyance. 

As she was left alone with her thoughts, her mind then went to how Joan had disappeared. She wondered if they were alive or dead. Did they even exist anymore? She hoped they did. She didn't know Joan personally but they had come by a few times and she liked the way they laughed and smiled. There was just something... Nice about it.

Just then, the door opened and as luck would have it, when she looked up she saw Kevin standing there, smiling brightly. 

She got up immediately, smiling back. "Hey, Kevin! What can I get you today?"


	2. Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lilith talks to Kevin. A nameless figure does a thing which was probably a spell. Sara finds... Zombies?

"So... When I looked into the path for like, longer than fifty seconds, my head started to hurt a little," Lilith told Kevin, who was sat at the table closest to the counter. 

She glanced down at the writing on her hands, making sure she had gotten it correct. "...And also, when I looked at it again it made my headache a lot worse. Then my stomach started to hurt too."

"I see... I'll make sure to mention it, in that case," Kevin responded, nodding his head. 

She grinned. "I-I'm glad it could be of help! ...Uh, do you want anything else?" she asked, gesturing at his empty teacup. 

"Oh, well, I'll have some more tea, thanks!" he replied, smiling. 

She nodded and took the cup, going back behind the counter to refill it. As she waited for the kettle to boil, she glanced over at Kevin. She watched as he rolled up his sleeves, revealing the intricate gold tentacle-like patterns on his arms. She wondered if they were tattoos or something else, either way they were beautiful and she soon found herself completely missing the fact the kettle was boiling.

"Lilith?"

"A-Ah, sorry!" she said, quickly turning the kettle off and pouring the hot water into the cup. "I zoned out... Y-You know how I'm like."

Kevin giggled. "It's quite alright, Lilith...~"

She awkwardly finished with the tea and gave it to him, trying to act cool.

"Thank you," he said, taking it. He took a sip and she stared at the markings on his arms again. 

"... These aren't tattoos, if that's what you're wondering. I was born with them!" he said suddenly, having noticed her staring. 

"O-Oh! I was just admiring them... They're cool!" Lilith blurted out quickly, feeling herself go red. "I-I'd always wondered what they were."

"Why, thank you! I like yours too...~" he said, glancing at the constellations tattooed on her arms.

"Oh, these are just tattoos," she replied, "they aren't anything special... but thank you!"

"It's not a problem. May I ask... Do they mean anything?"

Lilith looked down at them, contemplating the question for a moment. "Just... My life, I guess. I looked up to the stars during some... Very hard times and they've just always been there. It's just a big part of my life. Eh, yeah."

"That's lovely," Kevin reassured her, before taking another sip of his tea. "Don't you close up soon?"

She looked up at the clock. "Ah... Yeah."

Lilith looked over at Sara, who was chatting with Morgan Smith - who was of course, still lying in the middle of the floor. "Sara, can you maybe get Morgan to leave now? He likes you."

"Of course!" Sara responded with a grin, before whispering to the grumpy camel. He immediately listened to her and left. Lilith had no idea how she did it but it was so very useful.

Kevin quickly finished his tea and stood up. "Thank you for that useful information you told me, Lilith! It's always just so great coming here."

"It's no problem! I enjoy finding things out!"

He smiled and gave her some money. "Here. I'll seeya next time!"

"Y-Yeah! Definitely!"

Kevin walked towards the door, then stopped for a moment. "Hey, Lilith?"

"Yes?" she looked over to him as she let her hair down.

"You know, you really ought to show me one of the things you find sometime. I'd love to see!"

"O-Oh! I'd love to!" she responded, her lips curling into a smile. 

"Me too!" he grinned his usual grin, "we'll try do that sometime."

"Hell yeah!... I'll look out for stuff!" she gushed, feeling perhaps a little too excited.

Kevin chuckled and then with a cheerful goodbye, took off. Lilith watched him walk down the street through the glass door, a little shocked still.

She then laughed to herself. She didn't know quite why she was so happy about this, it had just been a great day and... She enjoyed Kevin's company a lot. Showing him something she'd found in person would be such a good opportunity to ask him more questions without the teasing from her co-workers and maybe it'd make them friends? Or maybe they were already friends. She didn't really know.

Lilith went into the room at the back, taking her apron off and picking up her bag. She looked over to Sara, who was also gathering her stuff. 

"See you tomorrow," Sara said, meeting Lilith's eyes. 

"Yeah, seeya!"  
.

After closing up, Lilith wandered down the street, wondering if she should go straight home or not. Looking around there wasn't really anything else to do, so she headed into the direction of her house. It wasn't a big distance at all, so she got there quickly.

She opened the door and stepped inside. She slipped her jacket off and hung it on one of the branches that oddly protruded from the wall of the hall. Walking into the living room, she let out a sigh when she noticed that all the paintings hung up on the wall had fallen down... Again.

They had a habit of doing that, it was annoying. She decided to just leave them, she didn't have  
the energy to put them all back up again. 

Instead, Lilith got some ice cream out of the freezer and flopped on the sofa, ready to relax. She lay back and looked up through the glass ceiling in the room. Putting a spoon of ice cream in her mouth, she watched the stars shine brightly in the sky. She inwardly quized herself on the constellations she already knew well and made a few up by herself. She was content.  
. 

A figure approached the café, book in hand. They sat down in front of it and began to mutter strange words. Of course, no one was really around to hear these strange words. Which was good for them. The book glowed. They glowed. Everything, for a moment, glowed. A hand broke through the ground, reaching out towards the sky. Soon, plenty followed. The nameless figure stood up and admired their _handy_ work. All had gone well.  
.

The next day, Lilith awoke on the floor. She sat up and wiped the sleep from her eyes, looking around. Her ice cream was now on the floor too. She groaned. This wasn’t the first time this had happened to her. She knew she shouldn’t sleep on the couch with ice cream, yet she still did.

As she was about to look for something to clean it up with, she heard her phone start to ring loudly. She sighed and fumbled around, looking for it. It stopped ringing for a second, then started again and that’s when Lilith found it. Taking a quick glance at the number, it was Sara who was calling.

“Hello?” Lilith muttered sleepily, putting the phone to her ear.

“Lilith! Hi! Uhm, we have a sliiiight problem.” Sara sounded distressed.

“What?”

“I think there’s… Zombies in the cafe? Maybe? I hid in the back room, so I can’t really see…”

“Uh,” Lilith shook her head, coming to her senses. “Wait, zombies? Oh, damn... Uh, I’ll be right there!”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope this was okay! Lilith is an OC created from some odd dreams and memories I have, it's weird. I hope she's a good character. I also just really wanted to write about Desert Bluffs and how Strexcorp slowly takes over. I will try do weekly updates!


End file.
